Many types of electronic devices can interact with users via speech. Users of these electronic devices speak commands, which the electronic devices utilize to perform various functions. For instance, a user may command an electronic device to activate, deactivate, communicate with another electronic device, or perform other features. However, it is not uncommon for an environment to contain sources of interfering sound that make it difficult to isolate the user's speech and thus, to recognize and understand the user's speech. For instance, a typical environment may contain one or more media sources, appliances, or other people that generate interfering sound, and often even spoken sound.